Felicity Smoak
Background 1978 - 1995 Felicity Smoak was born on July 24 to cocktail waitress, Donna Smoak in the city of Las Vegas. As her mother had many short relationships with various patrons at her workplace, she was unsure who Felicity's father was. Her mother worked long hours, leaving Felicity to spend most of her time at casinos. Though her father was never in her life, his absence led Felicity to have feelings of abandonment & self-loathing. Because of this, Felicity refused to get close to anyone as a child. She had few, if any, friends while growing up in Vegas. It also left her with a pessimistic view on love in general which was intensified but the various men her mom would bring around then get rid of. This would also lead to a strained relationship between Felicity & her mother over the years. She felt that Donna only cared about Felicity's social & love life. Not wanting to have unfulfilling lifelike her mother, Felicity put most of her focus into her studies. From a young age, Felicity displayed a genius intellect & excelled in all her classes. At first, she wished to become an astronaut. By middle school, this had changed to a dental hygienist before Felicity decided her true passion was to work with computers. She even built her own supercomputer during her sophomore year of high school using old junk parts. After graduating high school a year early, Felicity was admitted into MIT on a full scholarship. 1995 - Present During her first year, Felicity became close friends with other child geniuses Cooper Seldon & Myron Forrest. The three of them became extremely close & formed a hacktivist group on campus. They would perform civil disobedience by digitally defacing criminals, exposing government fraud, etc. Felicity would post her under the moniker “Ghost Fox Goddess”, becoming an admired figure on the dark corners of the Internet. To go along with her new alias, Felicity dyed her hair black & began wearing dark clothes & makeup. Felicity would go on to graduate summa cum laude in 2000 with a Master of Science in Computer Sciences & Cyber Security. With this, she would leave behind her Ghost Fox Goddess persona & relationships with Cooper & Myron. Not wanting to return to Vegas, she took a different route & moved to Star City to work at Queen Industries as an IT Specialist. She was vastly overqualified for the position but was determined to lead a normal life. Felicity would become increasingly suspicious of the Queen Industries' CEO/President, believing something more was going on behind the scenes with him. Doing her own research, she uncovered that the Oliver Queen was none other than Green Arrow. After confronting her about it, he decided to bring her own as his tech support & she took on the name Overwatch. After dating the brilliant Ray Palmer on & off for a couple of years, Felicity fell into the arms of her college best friend Cooper. The two would go on to get married after seven years of dating. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Felicity teleworks as Kord Indutries is based in Chicago. * She used to have a huuuuuuge crush on Oliver. * Mick Rory has given her the nickname Ponytail. * Cooper & Felicity got married on November 28, 2018. * She drives a red Mini Cooper. * She eats when she's stresses. Her go to foods are mint chocolate chip ice cream, Monte Cristos, Chinese food & a Big Belly Burger. * Felicity likes the movies The Adventures of Robin Hood & had a poster of it on her wall in college. * She is a terrible cook but is very good at baking. * Her blood type is O negative. * Felicity has an industrial piercing in her right ear. She also had a septum nose piercing in college. * She is Jewish per her mother's side. * She is right-handed. * Her father's absence in her life would leave Felicity with an innate fear of losing those important to her. * Felicity was Nevada's three-time state Mathletics champion (she intended it to be four but she graduated a year early). * After being with Cooper for some years, she got jealous of how perfect his family was & decided to look for her father. Turns out he was none other than Ed Raymond, father of Ramon & Ronnie Raymond aka Firestorm. Notes * Her relationships with Cooper & Ray, her address, her birthday & her crush on Oliver are all nods to the Arrowverse. * Earth-44 Explanation: In the comics, Felicity Smoak is the stepmother of Ronnie. In the Arrowverse, they have no familial connection. In the Earth-27 fandom, they are stepsiblings. I decided to make them half siblings as Felicity's mother Donna was waitress that dated many of her patrons. Ed never knew about Felicity's existence until she wan adult & vice versa. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow